


Your Smart Mouth and Your Killer Hand

by bildungsromantic



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bildungsromantic/pseuds/bildungsromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not like Quinn, who spent high school hoping for fairy tale happiness. She’s not even like Rachel Berry, who needs fame the way other people need oxygen. Lauren just needs infamy. She wants to be remembered as the badass fat chick who stole a ton of cash out from under the noses of rich white capitalists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smart Mouth and Your Killer Hand

They drive like hell under the hot Midwestern sun. They’ve got twenty thousand dollars in the trunk, _twenty freaking thousand dollars_ , and Puck wants nothing more than to get dirty with Lauren on the pile of cash. Lauren doesn’t lift her foot from the gas pedal, though. “Moron,” she says. “We’ve got to get across the border.”

“Then?”

“Then we’ll see.” But he can see that she’s trying not to smile, and she’s got this look in her eyes that he knows he’ll do anything for. He’ll follow her anywhere, if she just keeps looking at him like that.

The road is a long ribbon leading to another bank, and another after that—to money like they’ve never seen, either of them, and it’s a thrill every time some skinny, sweating teller hands over the cash. It’s a thrill, the guns and the car chases and their faces on the news. It makes Puck feel like his heart might explode, and not always in a good way, but then there’s Lauren Zizes right beside him and he knows better than to be afraid. Not with her, this woman without fear.

Puck can’t imagine they’ll ever stop. Not on their own. It’s not about the money—they’ll have plenty of that soon enough—and it’s not just about the thrill of it either. But what else are they going to do? Settle down in Lima, get married, have babies? Puck doesn’t want that, and Lauren can’t do it. She’s not like Quinn, who spent high school hoping for fairy tale happiness. She’s not even like Rachel Berry, who needs fame the way other people need oxygen. Lauren just needs infamy. She wants to be remembered as the badass fat chick who stole a ton of cash out from under the noses of rich white capitalists.

Puck, grinning at her, puts his hand on her thigh. He gives it a squeeze.

“Puckerman,” she scolds, “I told you—”

“Gotta get across the border. I know. And then you and me’ll go a little wild, right, baby?”

She laughs, and he swears to God it is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. “We’ll see.”

He doesn’t move his hand, though, and she doesn’t ask him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kings of Leon's "True Love Way":
> 
> girl, you're wanted like a wanted man  
> with your smart mouth and your killer hand  
> we could both share all that I have made  
> for a young man, it's a heck of a wage  
> and I'm still crazy when I see your face


End file.
